psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Dad Splits Computer
"Jesse returns home to find his Dad throwing out his Mother's things while Jeffrey films it all" - ''Video Description '''Psycho Dad Splits Computer' is an episode of The "Psycho" series uploaded on the YouTube channel McJuggerNuggets. It was uploaded on December 5, 2015 and is the 37th episode in the series. Plot Jesse and Corn return to The Ridgway Residence after going out for something to eat to find Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. throwing various clothing belonging to Terry Ridgway onto the front lawn. Jesse and Corn immediately get out of the car to examine the situation as Jesse spots Jeffery Ridgway Jr. looking and filming the event from afar. Jeffrey tells Jesse that he probably should not be there. Jesse pleads to his father that his mom got all the stuff the things that she needed from the house the night prior and that him throwing the rest of her clothing was not helping anything. Jesse (who notices that Jeffrey is filming this as well) asks him if he would upload his footage to his channel and he replies that he probably will. Meanwhile, Jeff continues to throw more of Terry's clothes on the front lawn. Jeffrey Jr. tells Jesse that Jeff has been throwing Terry's clothes on the front lawn for the past five or ten minutes. Jesse says he needs to call his mom and asks Jeffrey not to film the situation, which he refuses to do. Jeff then appears outside with Terry's monitor in his hands and proceeds to throw it onto the driveway. Jesse quickly runs up to it to inspect the potential damage as Jeff Sr. goes back inside. Jesse, Jeffrey and Corn then follow Jeff inside of the house in fear that he may break another of Terry's belongings. They all follow Jeff to his and Terry's bedroom where Jeff grabs Theresa's computer tower. Jesse explains that there is personal information on it and begs his dad to stop, saying that there is no going back if he destroys it. Jesse, Corn and Jeffrey then follow Jeff outside as Jesse continues to beg Jeff Sr. to stop. Jeff Sr. tells Jesse that "he gets in the middle of everything" and how he essentially started the entire thing.Jesse tried to tell Jeff Sr. that if he destroys the computer, Terry will never come back. Jeff Sr. then puts Terry's computer into a wood cutter and the computer gets crushed rendering it useless. After Terry's computer getting destroyed, Jesse argues with Jeffery telling him how he shouldn't upload the footage to his channel and how he didn't do anything to stop Jeff Sr. from doing what he did. Jeffery then tells Jesse how he tried to get close to dad but them he snapped and there was nothing anyone could do. Trivia * This is the first Psycho Video where Terry Ridgway's belongings are destroyed instead of Jesse's or Jeffrey Jr's. * This is the fourth Psycho Video where a Computer/Laptop was destroyed (The other three are Psycho Dad Axes Laptop, Psycho Dad Crashes WoW Lan party and Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair). * Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. returns as one of the series's main characters in this episode, following the events of Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses. ** However, he does not commit any antagonistic acts nor does not even side with his father. Instead, he simply records the action and tries to convince Jesse to stay out of it. * This is the second Psycho Video to have someone's belongings be destroyed without the victim being present, the first was Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle. * Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. was also filming the events of this episode and uploaded a video of his camera's viewpoint on the BigBrudda channel in "PSYCHO DAD DESTROYS COMPUTER". * It's likely possible for Theresa to recover her data from her destroyed computer, provided the hard drive survived the crushing. * Throughout the video, Jesse gets mad and yells at Jeffrey for recording the whole incident, despite the fact that he and Corn were recording the whole incident as well, which was criticized by people in the comments. Items Destroyed * Note: Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. also threw multiple sets of Terry's clothing, none of which were destroyed however. Reception * Note: Please wait 48 hours after the video was uploaded to post anything in the Reception section of this episode as reactions from the community are still being awaited. Category:Psycho Video